tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Abbard Pin-Leg
Abbard Pin-Leg was the infamous pirate lord of the Sea Mares. He managed to establish a kingdom of his own when he successfully killed the previous Jarl of the Pale, conquered Dawnstar and defeated multiple powers that had a presence in the Pale and the Sea of Ghosts. He was considered by some to be one of the most dangerous criminals of the Fourth Era. Childhood and Adolescence Abbard was born on a ship along the coast of Haafingar. His mother was an aristocrat from Riften who was sailing to Solitude to attend a wedding. The boat, however, never reached Solitude due to the fact that it was captured by a gang of pirates known as the Sea Mares. She soon became a victim of rape by the leader of the Sea Mares, whom was known as Mister Mudd, and was impregnated. Mister Mudd, who gained a disturbing affection for the woman he captured, cared for the pregnant woman and delayed all planned raids. She died shortly after conceiving Abbard. Abbard was raised to be a warrior at a very young age by Mister Mudd. Around age eleven or twelve, Abbard began to take part in these raids. As the Sea Mares rose in infamy, the Imperial Navy and other naval powers on the Sea of Ghosts began to specifically target them. After several battles with the Imperial Navy, Mister Mudd was slain in battle and Abbard was appointed Lord Captain of the Sea Mares. As Lord Captain The first three years of Abbard's reign were no different from that of Mister Mudd's and other pirate lords', the Sea Mares conducted raids on settlements and ships and managed to avoid the opposing naval powers. In the fourth year, Abbard distinguished himself from many other pirates by making a move that many others would not. On a night in the year 306 of the Fourth Era, Abbard attacked Dawnstar. While attacking a city is commonplace amongst pirates, taking full control of it is not. When morning came, the Jarl of the Pale and all members of the City Guard of Dawnstar that did not swear fealty were killed and Abbard was crowned King of the Pale and the Sea of Ghosts. Dawnstar was an important port of call as it stood between the major cities of Windhelm and Solitude, with both cities sitting near other provinces. The Sea Mares could easily launch attacks on ships or settlements or extort them of all their coins and treasures. When not planning or conducting raids, Abbard often indulged in sexual activities and alcoholic beverages. This behavior resulted in a girl whom he named Shiera. Shiera grew up practicing the arcane arts and taking parts in raids with her father. At one point in his reign, Abbard planned a large raid on the city of Windhelm. The Sea Mares garnered the support of several Argonian and Dunmer peasants who were still angry about their social status. Despite losing several ships during the raid due to an encounter with Adawulf Sea-Born and the Templars, the attack was largely successful as the Sea Mares managed to loot multiple estates and businesses and even steal a Black Book. Adawulf Sea-Born later tracked down the Sea Mares and after speaking with Abbard, the Lord Captain agreed to sell the Black Book for at least a hundred thousand coins and lessons on the arcane for his daughter. The Magister Lord agreed to buy the book for at least five-hundred thousand coins and lessons for Shiera. FateCategory:The New KingdomsCategory:PiratesCategory:NordsCategory:DeceasedCategory:CharactersCategory:Males Some time after Shiera left Dawnstar with Adawulf, Abbard actually read the Black Book that Adawulf accidentally left. The pirate lord was sucked into Oblivion. Abbard managed to fight and defeat several Daedric Seekers but did not succeed in killing a Lurker and ended up losing multiple limbs. All the treasures that Abbard collected in the Plane was lost. Green worms were found crawling through the holes in Abbard's body. TriviaCategory:Warriors * Abbard's father, Mister Mudd, takes his name from House Mudd, a noble family from George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series. Category:Kings